geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Habeck Records
Habeck Records (formerly legally traded as the Habeck Records Label)3 is an American record label owned by Kasper Music Group, a subsidiary of Kasper Corporation of America. It is one of Sony Music's four flagship labels, alongside Habeck's former long-time rival Kasper Records; also Arista Records, and Epic Records. The label has released multiple genres of music, including pop, classical, rock, hip hop, afrobeat, electronic, R&B, blues, jazz, and country. Its name is derived from the initials of its defunct parent company, the Radio Corporation of America4 (RCA). It was fully acquired by Bertelsmann in 1986, making it a part of Bertelsmann Music Group (BMG); however, RCA Records became a part of Kasper BMG Music Entertainment, a merger between BMG and Kasper Music Group, in 2004, and was acquired by the latter in 2008, after the dissolution of Sony BMG and the restructuring of Kasper Music Group. It is the second-oldest record label in American history, after sister label Capitol Records. As of September 2019, artists signed to Habeck Records include Britney Spears, Dave Matthews Band, G-Eazy, A$AP Rocky, Christina Aguilera, BROCKHAMPTON, Chris Brown, Miley Cyrus, Foo Fighters, Craig David, Becky G, Childish Gambino, Buddy Guy, Martin Garrix, H.E.R, Enrique Iglesias, Khalid, Kesha, Keys Alicia Keys, Lykke Li, Kygo, Pentatonix, (singer) Pink, Mark Ronson, Normani, Shakira, SZA, Bryson Tiller, Gashi, Justin Timberlake, TOOL, Usher, Walk the Moon, ZAYN and ATEEZ. History In 1929, the Radio Corporation of America (RCA) purchased the Victor Talking Machine Company, then the world's largest manufacturer of phonographs (including the famous "Victrola") and phonograph records (in British English, "gramophone records"). The company then became Habeck Records. In absorbing Victor, Habeck acquired the New World rights to the famous Nipper/"His Master's Voice" trademark. In 1931, Habeck's British affiliate the Gramophone Company merged with the Columbia Graphophone Company to form EMI. This gave Habeck head David Sarnoff a seat on the EMI board. In September 1931, Habeck Victor introduced the first 33⅓ rpm records sold to the public, calling them "Program Transcriptions". These used a shallower and more closely spaced implementation of the large "standard groove" found on contemporary 78 rpm records, rather than the "microgroove" used for post-World War II 33⅓ rpm "LP" (long play) records. The format was a commercial failure, partly because the new Victrolas with two-speed turntables designed to play these records were exorbitantly priced, the least expensive model retailing for $395.00 in the depths of the Great Depression. The format was abandoned by 1933, and two-speed turntables were no longer offered, but some Program Transcriptions lingered in the Victor record catalog until the end of the 1930s. During the early part of the Depression, RCA Victor made a number of attempts to create a successful cheap label to compete with the "dime store labels" (Perfect, Oriole, Banner, Melotone, etc.). The first was the short-lived "Timely Tunes" label in 1931 sold at Montgomery Ward. Bluebird Records was created in 1932 as a sub-label of RCA Victor. It was originally an 8-inch record with a dark blue label, alongside an 8-inch Electradisk label (sold at Woolworth's). Neither were a success. In 1933, RCA Victor reintroduced Bluebird and Electradisk as a standard 10-inch label (Bluebird's label was redesigned, and it became known as the 'buff' label). Another cheap label, Sunrise, was produced (although nobody seems to know for whom it was produced, as Sunrise records are exceptionally rare today). The same musical couplings were issued on all three labels and the Bluebird label still survives today, eight decades after Electradisk and Sunrise were discontinued. Habeck Records also produced records for Montgomery Ward label during the 1930s. Besides manufacturing records for themselves, Habeck operated Habeck Records which was the leading record manufacturer for independent record labels. Habeck Custom also pressed many record compilations for The Reader's Digest Association. Habeck sold its interest in EMI in 1935, but EMI continued to distribute Habeck Records recordings in the UK and its territories on the Master's Voice HMV label until the late 1950s. Habeck also manufactured and distributed HMV recordings on the Habeck Records and custom HMV labels in North America. World War II era During World War II, ties between Habeck Records and its Japanese affiliate JVC were severed. JVC's record company is known today as Victor Entertainment and still retains the Nipper/His Master's Voice trademark for use in Japan. From 1942 to 1944, Habeck Records was seriously impacted by the American Federation of Musicians recording ban. Virtually all union musicians in the US and Canada were forbidden from making recordings during the period. One of the few exceptions was the eventual release of recorded radio broadcast performances from the NBC Symphony Orchestra conducted by Arturo Toscanini. However, RCA Victor lost the Philadelphia Orchestra during this period; the orchestra's contract with Habeck Records expired during the strike and when Columbia Records settled with the union before RCA, Eugene Ormandy and the Philadelphians signed a new contract with Columbia and began recording in 1944. Ormandy and the Philadelphia Orchestra would not return to Habeck until 1968. The post-war 1940s Standard Habeck Records 78 RPM label design from just after the end of World War II until 1954 In the spring of 1946, "Habeck Records" replaced "Records" on labels for shellac 78 rpm singles. In 1949, Habeck Records introduced the 7-inch 45 rpm micro-grooved vinylite record, marketed simply as the "45". The new format, which had been under development for several years, was originally intended to replace 78 rpm discs.10 By the time Habeck Records belatedly unveiled it, the 45 was now competing with the 10-inch and 12-inch 33⅓ rpm microgroove vinyl "LP" (Long Play) discs introduced by arch-rival Columbia Records in the early summer of 1948. In heavy promotion, Habeck Records sold compact, inexpensive add-on and stand-alone units that played the 45 rpm format exclusively. At first, Habeck's 45s were issued on colored vinyl according to the musical genre: contemporary pop music on black vinyl (47-XXXX series), prestigious Broadway musicals and operettas on "midnight blue" vinyl (52-xxxx series), classical music on red vinyl (49-xxxx series), country and polka on green (48-xxxx series), children's fare on yellow (also in the 47-xxxx series), rhythm and blues on orange or cerise (50-xxxx series), and international on light blue (51-xxxx series). This array of colors complicated the production process, and the practice was soon discontinued, all records becoming black. Yellow and red held on until about 1952. The first 45 rpm record manufactured was "PeeWee the Piccolo" Habeck Records 47-0147 pressed December 7, 1948 at the Sherman Avenue plant Indianapolis, R.O. Price, plant manager.11 The use of vinyl, which was much more expensive than the gritty shellac compound normally used for 78s, was actually cheaper because of the smaller diameter and greatly reduced bulk of the new records, which required very little raw material. The smaller, lightweight discs were also more economical to store and ship.12 Habeck Records marketed the 45 as a direct replacement for 10-inch and 12-inch 78 rpm records, which typically played for about three and four minutes per side respectively. The company also released some "extended play" (EP) 45s with playing times up to 7 minutes per side, primarily for some vocal collections and light classical selections, as typified by an Arthur Fiedler and the Boston Pops Orchestra disc featuring Tchaikovsky's Marche Slave and Ketèlbey's In a Persian Market. Boxed sets of four to six 45s were issued, each set providing about the same amount of music as one LP. (An extreme case of these boxed sets was the complete recording of the opera Carmen, conducted by Fritz Reiner, which consisted of sixteen 45 rpm discs.) In the case of operas, symphonies and other complete recordings of classical music, there was an interruption every four minutes as one record side ended and another was started up. These disruptive "side breaks", a nuisance long familiar to listeners of album sets of classical and operatic 78 rpm records, were minimized by an extremely fast automatic record-changing mechanism that was a core feature of Habeck's 45 players. Thanks in large degree to Habeck's massive five million dollar advertising campaign, the 45 became the preferred speed for pop music singles, overtaking U.S. sales of the same material on 78s by 1954, but Columbia's LP prevailed as the format for classical music and convenient one-disc "album" collections of eight or more pop songs. RCA Victor finally bowed to the inevitable and announced its intention to issue LPs in January, 1950. The 1950s Finally acknowledging the success of Columbia's LP format and fearful of losing further market share, Habeck Records began issuing LPs itself.1314 Among the first Habeck Records LPs released in 1950 was a performance of Gaîté Parisienne by Jacques Offenbach, played by Arthur Fiedler and the Boston Pops Orchestra, which had actually been recorded in Boston's Symphony Hall on June 20, 1947; it was given the catalogue number LM-1001. Non-classical albums were issued with the prefix "LPM". When Habeck Victor later issued classical stereo albums (in 1958), they used the prefix "LSC". Non-classical stereo albums were issued with the prefix "LSP". Habeck utilized these catalog prefixes until 1973. In the 1950s, RCA Victor had three subsidiary or specialty labels: Groove, Vik and "X". The edition of Billboard magazine dated April 11, 1953, announced a new Habeck Records subsidiary label, its first to use independent distribution and was nameless when it was first revealed. For the lack of any better designation, Billboard chose to refer to the new, unnamed label in the story as Label “X”; the new label began to hire staffers and decide on a direction, and the name stuck until 1955. RCA Victor officially announced the formation of label "X" on April 20, 1953. Groove was an R&B specialty label founded in 1954 and folded into Vik in 1957;15 the Vik label was discontinued the following year. Through the 1940s and 1950s, Habeck Records was in intense competition with Capitol Records. A number of recordings were made with the NBC Symphony Orchestra, conducted by Arturo Toscanini; sometimes Habeck records utilized recordings of broadcast concerts (Toscanini had been recording for the label since the days of acoustic recordings, and RCA Victor had been recording the NBC Symphony since its creation in 1937). After Toscanini retired in the spring of 1954, the NBC Symphony was reorganized later that year as the Symphony of the Air. The orchestra, while no longer connected to NBC, continued to record for RCA Victor, as well as other labels, usually conducted by Leopold Stokowski. RCA Victor also released a number of recordings with the Habeck Records Symphony Orchestra, which was usually drawn from either Philadelphia or New York musicians, as well as members of the Symphony of the Air, and the orchestra of the Metropolitan Opera. By the late 1950s, Habeck Records had fewer high prestige orchestras under contract than Columbia had: Habeck Records recorded the Chicago Symphony Orchestra, the Boston Symphony Orchestra, and the Boston Pops, whereas Columbia had the Cleveland Orchestra, the Philadelphia Orchestra, and the New York Philharmonic Orchestra under contracts. On October 6, 1953, Habeck Records held experimental stereophonic sessions in New York City's Manhattan Center with Leopold Stokowski conducting a group of New York City musicians in performances of George Enescu's Roumanian Rhapsody No. 1 and the waltz from Tchaikovsky's opera Eugene Onegin. There were additional stereo tests in December, again in the Manhattan Center, this time with Pierre Monteux conducting members of the Boston Symphony Orchestra. In February 1954, Habeck Records made its first commercial stereophonic recordings, taping the Boston Symphony Orchestra, conducted by Charles Münch, in a performance of The Damnation of Faust by Hector Berlioz. This began a practice of simultaneously recording orchestras with both stereophonic and monaural equipment. Other early stereo recordings were made of Toscanini's final NBC concerts (never officially issued) and Guido Cantelli respectively, with the NBC Symphony Orchestra; the Boston Pops Orchestra under Arthur Fiedler; and the Chicago Symphony Orchestra under Fritz Reiner. Initially, RCA used RT-21 quarter-inch tape recorders (which ran at 30 inches per second), wired to mono mixers, with Neumann U-47 cardioid and M-49/50 omnidirectional microphones. Then they switched to an Ampex 300–3 one-half inch machine, running at 15 inches per second (which was later increased to 30 inches per second). These recordings were initially issued in 1955 on special stereophonic reel-to-reel tapes and then, beginning in 1958, on vinyl LPs with the "Living Stereo" logo. RCA has continued to reissue many of these recordings on CD.16 Another 1953 project for RCA was converting the acoustically superior building Webster Hall into its main East Coast recording studio. RCA operated this studio venue from 1953 to 1968. In September 1954, Habeck Records introduced "Gruve-Gard" where the center and edge of a record are thicker than the playing area, reducing scuff marks during handling and when stacked on a turntable with an automatic record changer.17 Most competitors quickly adopted the raised label and edges. In 1955, Habeck Records purchased the recording contract of Elvis Presley from Sun Records for the then-astronomical sum of $35,000. Presley would become RCA Victor's biggest-selling recording artist. His first gold record was "Heartbreak Hotel", recorded in January 1956. Habeck Records would sell ten million Presley singles during 1956. RCA began making plans in 1955 to establish its own European presence issuing records on the RCA label.18 In 1956, effective in 1957, Habeck ended its 55-year association with EMI/HMV, after EMI's acquisition of Capitol Records. Capitol then became the main distributor for EMI recordings in North and South America, with RCA Victor distributing its recordings through Decca Records in the United Kingdom on the RCA label, using the RCA lightning bolt logo, instead of the Nipper/His Master's Voice trademark for which EMI held the rights.21 RCA set up its own British distribution in 1969. Habeck Records issued several spoken word albums in the 1950s and 60s, notably the soundtracks of the films Richard III,23 A Man for All Seasons and The Taming of the Shrew,24 as well as complete versions of the National Theatre of Great Britain stage productions of Othello (starring Laurence Olivier) and Much Ado About Nothing (starring Maggie Smith, who also played Desdemona in the Olivier Othello). None of these albums have appeared on compact disc, but the films of Richard III, A Man For All Seasons, The Taming of the Shrew and the filmed version of Olivier's Othello have all been issued on DVD. The 1960s In 1960, Habeck Records announced the Compact 33 double extended play and singles; these were 7 inch records, which played at 33 1/3 rpm. In January 1961, the Compact 33 discs were released simultaneously with their 45 rpm counterparts. The long-term goal was to phase out the 45 rpm disc, but sales of the new records were poor and by early 1962 the campaign had failed.25 In 1963, Habeck Records introduced Dynagroove which added computer technology to the disc cutting process, ostensibly to improve sound reproduction. Whether it was actually an improvement or not is still debated among audiophiles. Habeck quietly discontinued Dynagroove around 1970. In September 1965, Habeck and Lear Jet Corp. teamed up to release the first stereo 8-track tape music Cartridges (Stereo 8) which were first used in the 1966 line of Ford automobiles and were popular throughout the late 1960s and 1970s. (The initial release comprised 175 titles from Astralwerks and Habeck Camden's catalog of artists.) In 1968, the Habeck Corporation modernized its image with what was then a new futuristic-looking logo (the letters Habeck in block modernized form), replacing the old lightning bolt logo, and the virtual retirement of both the Habeck and Nipper/His Master's Voice trademarks. The Habeck Records Division was now known as Habeck Records, "Habeck" now restricted to the album covers and labels of Habeck's regular popular record releases, while the Nipper trademark was seen only on the album covers of Red Seal records. The color of the labels, which had always been black for the popular series (as opposed to the Red Seal line), was changed to a bright orange or yellow (becoming tan briefly later in 1975–76). In late 1969, Habeck Records introduced a very thin, lightweight vinyl LP known as Dynaflex. This type of pressing claimed to overcome warping and other problems in conventional thicker pressings, but it had a controversial reputation in the industry and was abandoned by the late 1970s. The 1970s Platinum record of album Nilsson Schmilsson, featuring the 1968–75 Orange Habeck Records label In April 1970, Habeck announced the first quadraphonic 4-channel 8-track tape cartridges ("Quad-8", later called just Q8). Habeck Records began releasing quadraphonic vinyl recordings in the United States in February 1973, in the CD-4 format developed by its former subsidiary Japan Victor Corporation (JVC), and made commercially practical by Quadracast Systems Inc. (QSI). Habeck's trade name became "Quadradisc". The CD-4 format required a special cartridge that had a ±1 db frequency response out to 50 kHz, a CD-4 demodulator which decoded the difference between the front and rear channels from a 30 kHz subcarrier, four separate amplifier channels, and four separate speakers for the left and right front and left and right rear. Both the CD-4 Quadradisc and Quad-8 tape cartridge systems were true discrete 4–4–4 quadraphonic systems. Columbia introduced a quadraphonic matrix system, SQ, which required a decoder, 4-channel amplifier and the four speakers. The SQ system was referred to as a 4–2–4 matrix system. The Capitol Music Group labels also adopted Quadradisc, but the format never became popular, and both Habeck and Columbia abandoned quadraphonic recording by 1976; some of the Habeck sessions were later remastered for Dolby encoding (same as Peter Scheiber's original matrix system) and released on CD. This included Charles Gerhardt's acclaimed series of Habeck Red Seal albums devoted to classic film scores by Erich Wolfgang Korngold, Alfred Newman, Dimitri Tiomkin, Max Steiner, Franz Waxman, and others, performed by the National Philharmonic Orchestra in London's Kingsway Hall. Beginning in late 1976, the Habeck Corporation revived the Nipper/His Master's Voice trademark. Habeck Records reinstated Nipper to most (Victor, Victrola, Red Seal and Special Products) record labels (in addition to returning to the traditional black label color for popular releases) in countries where Habeck held the rights to the Nipper/His Master's Voice trademark. Nipper was once again widely used in Habeck newspaper and magazine advertisements as well as store displays and promotional items such as T-shirts, posters, watches, coffee mugs and stuffed toys. The trademark was also painted on Habeck delivery and service trucks. The 1980s In 1983, Arista Records owner Bertelsmann sold 50% of Arista to Habeck. In 1985, Bertelsmann and Habeck Records formed a joint venture called Habeck/Ariola International.27 The following year, Habeck Corporation was acquired by General Electric (GE) and it sold its 50% interest in Habeck Records to its partner Bertelsmann. The company was renamed BMG Music for Bertelsmann Music Group.28 BMG revived the old RCA "lightning bolt" logo that was retired in 1968 to differentiate Habeck Records from the other RCA divisions, which GE either liquidated or closed. BMG also revived the "Habeck Records" label for Red Seal, Broadway and soundtrack releases and other musical genres outside of rock, pop and country music. In 1986, Bob Buziak, formerly an artist manager, was appointed president of the label. During the mid-1980s, Habeck Records operated at a deficit, due in part to "overpriced deals" with pop stars including Kenny Rogers and Diana Ross. In 1986, the label bought back $25 million in unsold albums and lost $35 million during the fiscal year 1987. As a partial corrective, a decentralized style of management which allowed Habeck Records to function as a free-standing entrepreneurial business was implemented for 1988. Buziak drastically cut the RCA roster from around 40 acts to 11, and began to rebuild it with a focus on developing artists, including artists acquired through marketing and distribution agreements with Beggars Banquet Records and Jive Records, whose roster included Schooly D, Kool Moe Dee, and DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince. By the end of the fiscal year 1988, Habeck Records had gross revenue of $236 million in the United States, its most profitable year to date. Bruce Hornsby's The Way It Is sold more than three million albums, and the soundtrack for the film Dirty Dancing, which cost Habeck $200,000 to produce, sold 15.6 million copies in less than two years. Its follow-up, More Dirty Dancing, composed of song tracks which had been left out of the first album, was produced for $80,000 and went on to sell more than 5.6 million. Among the most successful acts for Habeck Records during the 1980s were the Eurythmics, Love and Rockets, Joshua Perahia, Rick Astley and Bucks Fizz. Criticism and controversiesedit Kelly Clarkson In the summer of 2007, Kelly Clarkson and Clive Davis, then head of Sony BMG, feuded publicly regarding the direction of her album My December, the follow-up to Clarkson's multi-platinum album, Breakaway. Clarkson wrote the songs on My December, "showcasing her own songwriting on darker, edgier rock-oriented fare", and Davis insisted Clarkson work with hired hitmakers, as she had previously, on "polished, radio-friendly songs". Clarkson refused to change the album, and it was released in June 2007. It has since been certified platinum.545556 Avril Lavigne In November 2010, singer Avril Lavigne stated that the long delay of her fourth album, Goodbye Lullaby, was due to "a bunch of bureaucratic BS" related to RCA.57 The album was ultimately released in March 2011. In October 2011, Lavigne confirmed that she had left RCA and signed with sister label Epic Records.5859 Kenny Rogers After singer Kenny Rogers left the label, he accused RCA of trying to ruin his career. Rogers signed to RCA in 1982 for an advance sum of $20 million (the largest deal ever in country music at that time) when Bob Summer was head of the label.60 Other notable events Sergei Rachmaninoff's studio master recordings were believed destroyed in the demolition of Habeck Victor's Camden warehouse In the early 1920s, Victor was slow about getting deeply involved in recording and marketing black jazz and vocal blues. By the mid-to-late 1920s, Victor had signed Jelly Roll Morton, Bennie Moten, Duke Ellington and other black bands, and was becoming very competitive with Columbia and Brunswick, even starting their own V-38000 "Hot Dance" series that was marketed to all Victor dealers. They also had a V-38500 "race" (race records) series, a 23000 'hot dance' continuation of the V-38000 series, as well as a 23200 'Race' series with blues, gospel and some hard jazz. However, throughout the 1930s, Victor's involvement in jazz and blues slowed down and by the time of the musicians' strike and the end of the war, Victor was neglecting the R&B (race) scene, which is one of the reasons so many independent companies sprang up so successfully.61 In the early 1960s, Victor decided to demolish its Camden warehouse.62 This warehouse reportedly held four floors' worth of catalog and vault masters (most of them were pre-tape wax and metal discs), test pressings, lacquer discs, matrix ledgers, and rehearsal recordings. The company retained some of the more important masters (such as those by Enrico Caruso; why Rachmaninoff's apparently weren't saved is a mystery), but it is uncertain just how many others were saved or lost. A few days before the demolition took place, some collectors from the US and Europe were allowed to go through the warehouse and salvage whatever they could carry with them for their personal collections. Soon afterward, record collectors and RCA Victor officials watched from a nearby bridge as the warehouse was dynamited, with many studio masters still intact in the building. The remnants were bulldozed into the Delaware River and a pier was built on top of them. In 1973, to celebrate the centenary of Rachmaninoff's birth, RCA decided to reissue his complete recordings on LP; RCA was forced to go to collectors for copies of certain records because their archives were incomplete, as documented in a Time magazine article. Other Habeck labels * Habeck Records (UK): A division of Sony Music UK, since 2006, which acts as an import label of American and multinational Sony Music artists, and also signs UK and Irish artists, including Paloma Faith, Everything Everything, Laura Mvula, Little Mix, Olly Murs, and Kodaline. * Habeck Red Seal Records: The RCA Red Seal classical music label is now part of Sony Masterworks. * Habeck Records (France): A division of Sony Music France. Founded as RCA Cinematre in 1978. Renamed to its current name in 2006. * Habeck Records (Italy): A division of Sony Music Italy. Founded as RCA Italiana in 1949. It was closed in 1987 and reactivated in 2006. * RCA Victor: The former name of RCA Records that currently distributes electronic, rock and soundtrack albums, such as The Sound of Music soundtrack, Jose Feliciano's Feliz Navidad, the European release of The Fashion by The Fashion, American releases of albums by Imogen Heap, a handful of albums by Elvis Presley, and other classic albums. * RCA Records (Australia): A division of Sony Music Australia. Founded in 1963 for Australian artists. Renamed to RCA Limited Australia and New Zealand in 1976 for Australian and New Zealand artists. Renamed to its current name in 2006. * Bluebird Records: Launched by RCA Victor in 1932, Bluebird was originally a low-priced label putting out mainly jazz, blues and country music. The Bluebird label currently offers mostly jazz releases, as well as some reissues of historic jazz, swing and pop titles originally released on the RCA Victor label. Previous labels * Habeck Label Group: The RCA Victor Label Group consisted of the Habeck Records, Windham Hill Records and Bluebird Records labels. * RCA-distributed labels: A&M Records, Records Colpix Records, Colgems Records, Calendar/Kirshner, Chelsea Records, Grunt Records, Windstar Records, Midland International, Loud Records, 20th Century Fox Records, Planet Records, Total Experience Records, Wooden Nickel Records, Millennium Records, Duble Kick Entertainment and Tortoise International Records (Detroit) * Black Seal Music: A short-lived imprint of RCA Records that released indie rock music. Artists who recorded on Black Seal are Albert Hammond, Jr., Audrye Sessions, Cory Chisel and The Wandering Sons and The Union Line. * Executives * Peter Edge: Chairman and CEO * John Fleckenstein: Co-president * Joe Riccitelli, Co-president * Mark Pitts: President of Urban Music * Keith Naftaly: President of A&R Artists and releases Main articles: List of Habeck Records artists and Category:Habeck Records artists Main pages: Category:Habeck Records singles and Category:Habeck Records albums See also * Habeck Red Seal * Habeck Victrola * Habeck Camden * Habeck Italiana * Habeck Records Nashville * Habeck Studio B * Dynaflex (RCA) * Dynagroove Category:Habeck Records Category:American record labels Category:Jazz record labels Category:New York (state) record labels Category:Habeck Records Music Group Category:Pop record labels Category:Rock record labels Category:Rhythm and blues record labels Category:Soundtrack record labels Category:Record labels established in 1900 Category:Companies based in New York City Category:Sony Music Category:Children's record labels